


Wacky Dancing

by UnusuallyZealousBurgette



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anxiety, Closeted Character, Closeted Cho, Dancing, F/F, F/M, Fake facts, Femslash, Oneshot, Pining, Rare Pairings, Yule Ball, alternative facts, goblet of fire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 03:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12472428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnusuallyZealousBurgette/pseuds/UnusuallyZealousBurgette
Summary: Why can't Cho properly explain anything she's feeling? Here she is at the Yule Ball, with her boyfriend, she should be happy and that should be all there is to it. It should.





	Wacky Dancing

Heat blooms uncomfortably in her stomach; she wonders if Cedric can feel how clammy her hand is on his arm. Quickly, she breaks her gaze from Harry’s, letting the guilt dissipate. She shouldn't feel guilty. 

She takes in a deep breath, mentally feeling around for that anxious, agitated ball in her chest, it still hasn't left. It won't leave.

The hall is full of vapid chatter. It's loud too in there. The sounds all blend into a buzz in her ears; a loud roar. It's infuriating.

“Are you ready?”

She's pulled from her unpleasant reverie. Back to Cedric. And the Ball. “Hm- yes! Yes, I'm ready. Erm- are you sure we're to go in now? Is it already time?” 

“Just about,” Cedric smiles, “Did I tell you, you looked beautiful?”

“Yes. Only about a million times.”

“Well you do,” he assures.

Cedric radiates confidence, and why shouldn't he? He's a champion, and very popular. And he's amiable. And good looking of course. Objectively- that is.

The two of them- together that is- line up behind Fleur and her date. Together; as a couple; as each other's dates. Of course. Together. 

They are meant to enter in only a few more minutes, then they will dance. Together. Cho could swear it shouldn't be so damn loud in here.

Something pokes into Cho’s shoulder and she jumps with fright. Cedric laughs in a genial manner and helps her steady herself, unnecessarily. Hermione Granger stands behind her, a hand over her mouth to hold in her giggles. She looks… she _is_... her dress is…

“Hermione!”

“Cho,” Hermione says very cordially as she straightens her appearance. A hint of a smile glitters in her eyes. “I didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted to say that I absolutely adore your dress- it's a kimono, isn't it?” -Cho nods- “I thought so. I've been particularly caught up in studying mixed muggle/wizarding villages that have recently been discovered in Japan, you see, and well,” Hermione says, chuckling, “you get the connection- 

"Did you know that those societies have existed for nearly a hundred years and we've only just been known of their existence! It's completely unheard of to see witches and wizards living in harmony like that. I wonder if something like that could be implemented here in London but of course that would take decades of work-”

“Hermione,” Krum interrupts suddenly, “you do forget zat not everyone knows ze subject as vell as you do to debate.”

Cho realizes only now that, once again, she's forgotten her surroundings completely and become enraptured by the other girl’s words.

“Oh no! Please do continue! I was very interested,” Cho says hopefully.

Hermione blushes slightly and leans into Krum’s tall frame and the ball in Cho’s chest gains girth. “No, no. Viktor is right,” she drips, “I do go off a bit on some subjects. You must admit it is fascinating, though.”

“Vell of course zit it,” Viktor says, putting his arm out for Hermione to grab as McGonagall passes by with last minute warnings for them. Cedric does the same, lifting out his elbow with a prize-winning beam, and Cho then finds herself swept away by the crowds. Pairs of eyes- that's all they are- trail her every movement. Her’s and Cedric’s, that is, because they’re linked the entire time. Together. 

Cedric dips her and spins, the music droning and her feet moving in a memorized pattern. Then, the crowds engulf her again and the next thing she knows lights are pulsing all around to the rhythmic beat of the band. 

Cedric places a hand on her shoulder and she- once again- must fall back to earth. He wants to go get punch. And leave her all alone on the dance floor? Yes. She'll be fine. But she doesn't want to be left alone, without a partner. He'll only be a minute.

Cho’s eyes sweep the crowd around her, couples are grinding and sweating through their expensive robes, joy and happiness in their hearts and eyes. She spots her. Hermione Granger. With Viktor Krum. Together. As a couple.

The music suddenly doesn't sound so upbeat and the curly-haired girl gyrates to nothing at all, just a dull buzzing. She looks, in all honesty, crazy. It's a side of her most often hidden away. Her arms move in the most random patterns; her body bouncing from the knees up; her feet landing wherever they please. Her hair seems to stay on end from how constantly she's moving her head; her dress flows like pure blue water. She's the only one in the hall. 

Then, she's spinning on the balls of her feet and a large hand twists her arm as she turns; the ground hits Cho’s feet hard and the stars disappear. And the buzzing is gone. And the music is just too loud. All of it’s just too loud.

Cedric appears out of thin air with a two small glass cups on his hands. He's smiling. He's always smiling. Like a clown with a painted on expression.

“Cedric!” Cho shouts to Cedric over the music.

“What is it?” He grins.

Cho’s eyes flit from him back to _her_. The tip of her foot is turning towards _her_. Oh- Dear Merlin- she can feel herself- she's going to-

Cho’s mouth falls open. She looks now from Hermione, to Cedric, to Hermione, to the door... to _Cedric_.

“I'm sorry.”

Her heart is pounding faster than it's ever beat before. She can feel her body- no her heart- willing her to _go_. _Do it_. _Leave_. Cedric’s hand slips off her wrist as she takes the first step. 

Hasn’t this all been leading up to this exact moment, though? She was crazy to think she could do this in the first place! Crazy, _this_ is absolutely crazy.

Glass hits the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and please feel free to fact check me on anything here and, of course, leave a lil comment! You can find me on Tumblr @UnusuallyZealousBurgette.


End file.
